


A Short Drop and A Sudden Stop

by EnidZsasz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars The Force Awakens, star wars the last jedi
Genre: Daredevil!Kylo, Doctor Rey Kenobi, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: (One Shot) (For tinylittlebrain and Jinga) Rey just got a job in the ER after her residency in the mostly older folks ward of the hospital. After taking daily care of patients who never could remember her name even after days of work, she is grateful for the slight rush of even a simple broken arm. Its not until she is sitting bored watching a live broadcast with her new friend a triage nurse Finn, that things suddenly get complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinylittlebrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinylittlebrain/gifts), [Jinga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinga/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Dare You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480581) by [tinylittlebrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinylittlebrain/pseuds/tinylittlebrain). 



> I AM NOT A DOCTOR OR NURSE. But I'm bored, and I love this series!

It was quickly becoming clear to Rey that her life was boring and mundane, after filling out the clipboard detailing every inch of the hypochondriac in room four she left them to simmer. "My shoulder hurts! It has to be dislocated!" he had screamed, and screamed until Rey got him into a x-ray and never found a single thing wrong with him. Leaving him with just a hot pad on the shoulder he fumed making up more illnesses in his mind and forcing them to test from the flu to Lukemia. "I AM SICK. I know I am sick! You doctors don't know shit!" he screamed at her. Rey browsed over the medical forms, all of which were waiting for his tests. He refused to leave until they were all completed and even refused to be put into another room leaving everyone quite bored as he was the sole patient. Everyone else was quickly ferried out and away with only a hand with two broken fingers as the highlight of the day. And here she thought it would be exciting to work in the ER. It seemed like it was just another form of playing the waiting game until someone fell and broke a hip, or something truly exciting like the heart attack on her first day. 

Wiping butts is definitely not something she was keen on doing due to the short staffing at the moment, thankfully there was more then full staff in the ER leaving them all bored as hell and taking turns to help out in main ward to alleviate the boredom. A small TV in the corner played out lowly to a live broadcast of some idiot daredevil was preparing for some stunt just a few blocks over. Maybe that was why there were so few people coming in, due to the crowds of people all gathered up to watch the stunt. "Turn it off." Rey groaned as the mostly famous Kylo Ren popped his face into the screen. There was a scoffing chuckle from Finn. 

"What can't stand these guys Peanut?" he asked her and she frowned towards him relaxing in the swivel chair. She was waiting for the blood tests to be finished doing their little spins and such in the chamber behind her. A test for strep throat sat in front of her showing a negative. It wasn't as though she didn't know him, and didn't know that he often suffered a broken bone or two from his more... infamous stunts. This one was at least interesting. Going to ride a motorcycle up a ramp on one building to the next. He almost grimaced as he spoke to the reporter who was shoving a large microphone in front of his face. A black and red leather jumpsuit with various brands covered his body, and a impressive helmet was tucked under his arm. 

"I can't stand them because all they do is hurt themselves for people like YOU." Rey snapped towards Finn. There was a constant ding starting to go off as the man in room four demanded someone to come in and check on him. She and everyone else ignored him, his heart monitor that he had demanded to be placed on him showed everything on the negative for any sort of problem anyone could have of that manner. It might be easier to call for security and get him thrown out... but right now as he was the sole person for the entire day? They were willing to let it slide. Plus he was paying so? Finn and a few others looked fake hurt towards her. 

"Oh now why would that be?" one questioned her. Rey rolled her eyes lumbering out of the comfy chair. 

"Because they just do it for attention and you give it to them. Its like a misbehaving dog, you don't pet a dog that pees on the floor. Plus look at him, arrogant and egotistical to the extreme." she told them, and grabbed the strep test to show that the man that no, he wasn't sick and probably only had a sore throat from lack of water and screaming at her and the nurses. She sighed as she listened to yet another long rant from him about the thousands of things, mostly cancer, that he had to have. These were always the worse patients, thinking that doctor google knew more then someone who had just spent the last eight years in schools for this sort of thing. She smiled pleasantly, and jotted down a few scribbles on his chart as he demanded yet ANOTHER scan of his arm, this time a MRI. "I'll get on that sir." she told him wanting to slap the shit out of him as he demanded it done NOW, not later NOW. She was about to tell someone to call for security to get him out when there was a sudden intake of breath from about three different people. 

One of the nurses screamed, and Rey's heart rate skyrocketing ran to the station. Everyone's eyes were glued to the tv and she herself looked at it and the screen. What little she could see was that this stunt had failed, leaving a chill going down her spine. Alarms began to blare, as the emergency crew swarmed around him, he was going to be coming here. She knew that utterly, they were the closest hospital. She could only gape at the screen like everyone else, as the crew threw him into the ambulance and closed the doors but not before one got the glimpse of the prone figure on the bed. A long wire shined briefly before he was rushed away. The crew was talking to them explaining the injuries that they saw on the radio. 

"GET READY!" Rey snapped to everyone, and there was a rush, the man in room four peeked out curiously as the sound of the ambulance started to get close. Her heart was pounding as she listened to the crew, explain his injuries. From what she gleaned he'd be lucky to not end up in a wheelchair from the fall, doing something as stupid as trying to do a full 360 in the air, hitting the bike into the side of the ramp of the other side, and then falling down into some forgotten construction material for the building he had just planted his body into. 

"He's got a wire embedded in his face to his torso, under the chin through the neck and coming out of the eye socket." The man in the ambulance explained, Rey and the others were waiting just at the entrance. "It missed the carotid, but is inside of the chest cavity." He sounded frantic and due to the noise in there she could barely hear the heart beat of this idiot stunt man. "He is likely DOA, heart rate-" the man explained going more deadpan. 

One of the nurses had her eyes on her smart phone holding it up to Rey as she watched in slow motion as the mans rib cage caved in before he fell into the mess of wires below him just sitting there waiting for the dump. Cracked sternum at the least, and he was EVER so lucky that the bike cracked just to the side of him and not on top of him. Both legs broken, one of which was one of the worst types of break with exposed bones as was being explained. He'd be lucky if the wire missed any of his organs, but from the look of just the slight image that was cut off it was likely embedded into a lung. The ambulance curved around the corner sharply slowing down with a squeal of tires. Rey didn't even wait for the car to come to a stop before she was on the doors prying them open while hoping onto the bumper. Dragging him out along with Finn as she prevented herself from screaming by quickly deciding on the worst. 

The chest, that was one thing she needed to take care of. He had a wound on his side that was oozing blood onto the white covers under him. Right now his heart rate was plummeting, he couldn't breathe...The wire, it had to be the wire, there was either blood in his chest, or air. Rey grabbed the damned thing, it wasn't a wire, instead it was some kind of long aluminum siding or something. Barely 1/16th of an inch it basically was a razor, and she nearly cut herself as she yanked it out starting from the chest. The wound gave a sick pop and air hissed out. His heart stopped then and she was too busy leaping on top of him cutting off the damned stupid leather jumpsuit. "STITCH THAT UP!" she snapped towards a pair of hands trying to stem the flow of blood from his face and neck. Part of her screaming at what she just did, but she squashed it down. 

 _'Fuck your ribs'_ she screamed at him mentally and started bearing down on his chest. Pumping his heart for him as Finn got the chest wound covered to avoid more air leaking out from the chest. She could feel the crackle of broken ribs and at the moment with no heart beat she didn't freaking care about the damned bone. It was JUST a crackle, not grinding. As a car screaming to a hault behind her his heart FINALLY gave a plop a and started. It still wasn't very strong, but now with someone now shoving a trac down his throat she could get the bastard to live until they could get to the crash cart. Wheeling her inside as she started at the monitor by his head she bore down every other beat that the heart was trying to skip. 'YOU WILL NOT DIE ON MY SHIFT BASTARD.' she screamed at him, after a long moment FINALLY, FINALLY with a low sort of gurgled moan from him the heart stopped being a ungrateful asshole and started pumping. Rey lept off, and got to work along side several others all now crowding around the vastly wounded man. "O-NEGATIVE BLOOD NOW!" she snapped towards anyone who would bother. He was still loosing blood, and they couldn't shove the massive bastard into the MRI. 

Who knows what metal was still inside of him? Hell with how many breaks were in his history that SHE knew of could mean he had pins in his body. It felt like barely a few minutes later before he was stabilized fully, with several new pints of blood in him. She only realized she was slumping down boneless and shaking when Finn was pulling her into the small rest room for doctors and surgeons in the ICU. He pressed coffee with a sickening amount of sugar in it but she downed it anyways. Her uniform was ruined, covered in blood, and she'd likely never be able to get the stains out. They were currently ferrying him into getting a full body scan to find any sort of new metal bits in him, she had personally found three screws in his rump and thigh. The wound on his side had the exact width of rebar and passed through his side without damaging any organ other then muscle and skin. He was ever so lucky to be alive.... she winced. Her body catching up with her actives. 

She'd be sore for days, the bastard had tried to die two more as they put the worst of his body back together. Leaving her nearly screaming in rage, at him DARING to die while on her watch. "Get some sleep Peanut okay?" he asked her, Rey blinked at him and then to the clock with shock. WHEN did it get to be NIGHTIME? Rubbing a hand over her face Rey's stomach growled at her, but she was far to sick feeling to care about it. 

"Shower first..." she told Finn and he nodded, leaving her in the tiny room. 

* * *

 

She couldn't sleep her body refusing respite leaving her hovering over Kylo Ren as the sedatives that had been pumped into him were finally on the way out. Rey didn't really know how long it had been, she was far to preoccupied in learning everything she could about Ren. He did have three pins in a leg, the exact opposite leg to the one he broke. That one would now ALSO have pins, leaving him with quite a lot of metal inside of his body. A cracked sternum and two broken ribs, among the long list of aliments. She gave a sigh, the guy had his own 'pet' name from the tabloid media. "RENTRUM strikes back!" screamed one headline that she had seen. She ignored most of it, say for a forced on the spot interview just after some stunt that left him awkwardly holding his arm, 'dislocation' her mind supplied. "God how many times has THAT happened?" she whispered watching as the silent, but twitching man on the bed was able to go into a full on rant that ended with the interviewer on the ground holding his gut. 

Seemed like if given the opportunity he got into a rage that just spiraled out of control. She was already growing more and more irritated at the bastard, who finally with a small snort of breath cracked his eyes open. Rey grabbed his chart and the list of his injuries as he blinked towards her. She waited without much patience left for the absolute bastard before her to focus on her before she spoke. “You are without a doubt the luckiest idiot alive.” she told him lowly. He grimaced but she continued not allowing him any sort of time to speak. 

"DO You even WANT to know how many pints of blood you lost you arrogant prick?" she demanded. "You got yourself a broken leg, at least seven different punctures, a piece of rebar to your side, that was A MIRACLE that it missed ANY of your arrogant guts. Your sternum is cracked and you have-" she ranted off the list of his injuries growing more angry that he was just SITTING there taking it. He was SUPPOSED to start screaming back at her, he had with so many of his other doctors that he never had the same one twice. No one wanted to take the prick, and now he was just gaping at her. Rey took a breath in, and finished her spiel about just HOW MANY antibiotics he was going to be put on and IF, IF he was lucky pain medication. If she was behooved to prescribe it to him that was. 

Her face felt hot and she bit down on the anger as she realized she was taking out her tired at him, she knew she tended to get 'snippy' when tired. But this had flown into a full on rant with Finn standing there looking impressed as he held a cup of crushed ice for Ren and his abused throat. She was just at his side now, and shook from her lack of food, nerves and rage. The bastard was just still staring at her. "What's your name?" he blurted hoarsely. Rey glanced to him fully annoyed at him before she rolled her eyes pointing a bit at the name tag on her fresh scrubs. 

"REY." she snapped, and walked over to grab the ice from Finn to shove into his hands looming over him. "DON'T YOU EVER dare to try to KILL YOURSELF on my watch again." she told him lowly, wondering just where that line came from. She couldn't stop herself from saying. But now she felt like she could finally go home, discharging him to another set of doctors and surgeons to finish patching him up. 

* * *

 

Ren was back in her care after about a week, he punched out the morning ER doc, refusing to allow the doctor, or any of the nurses near him. "Did something stupid to break open your stitches?" she demanded roughly probing his side. He gasped in sharply, and maybe tried to chuckle. His ribs where in no condition to allow it. 

"Well, it was a... vigorus... activity." he told her. She looked up at his still stitched face with a wince, with a suit incoming she was SUPPOSED to completely and utterly avoid him at all costs. That was if the bastard wouldn't STOP demanding HER of all people to be his personal doctor. Outright punching the doctor who was trying to put him down long enough to patch the torn stitches out. She frowned at the damned pulled stitches carefully removing each one. 

"DID I or did I not tell you to sit on your ass?" she asked him and grimaced at her icy tone. Another weak sort of chuckle. 

"I was on my ass." he admitted and hissed as she pulled out the last bit. "Daisy was-" he was cut off as she flushed the wound. Sweat was beading now along his side, more red, angry and hot from the activity that put him here. "A bit rough..." he added. 

"Next time, just use a-" she bit her lip to shut herself up cheeks flushing. 

"Daisy is my mothers dog..." he whispered. Rey turned to the cart beside her and then back to him. "Little thing, smooshed face. Can't remember the breed." 

"Like yours if you decide to get on a bike again?" she quipped towards him. She grabbed out a staple gun, and then pulled it out of its stantized plastic cover. Another weak chuckle. "I think seven," she told him. 

"What... seven what?" he looked down at her hands as she pressed it to his the wound. A click, a hiss from him, then a low groan. Only to repeat as she stapled the wound closed. "FUCK." he gasped after she was finished and pressing clean gauze to the seeping wound. 

"DO NOT LET THERE BE A NEXT TIME REN." she snapped up at him. 

"Is...isn't it going to scar?" he asked her amused. 

"I CERTAINLY HOPE SO." she hissed, and frowned. Taping some gauze to the side, and unloading several bandages for it onto his lap. He was pulling down his shirt, with another squint of pain, but a satisfied smile on his lips. "DO I need to go over proper wound care? Or do you prefer I just put some necrotizing fasciitis in the wound right now?" he blinked towards her and she bit her lip. God what was wrong with her, it was like the bastard just prevented her from using any sort of mental filter leaving her to bait him. It didn't help he was probably one of the most attractive men she ever had seen. 

"No I think I'm good." he said pausing a moment. "Did you get the basket?" he asked. 

"I lit it on fire." she snapped. HOW dare he TRY to apologize while he and HIS mother sued her? "Now get out and don't come back." she snapped and left him in the room as her heart decided NOW to finally notice that he had been licking his very plush lips. God damnit. Did he WANT her to get fired and have her medical licence revoked? That bastard. The absolute arrogant prick- her mood was soured for the entire damn day and it didn't help that once she FINALLY got home and into private space she kept going over his lips and body. Despite the abused state it was in she could barely keep herself from wanting to run a hand across his chest, just to feel the muscles there. She was not obsessed over him, despite her search history on the computer. The bastard even have the gall to have nudes taken from him which she refused to look for, she was NOT going to have THAT on her mind every time she was going to see him. The suits incoming promising for probably years to come with more irritating interactions with him. 

Pinching the bridge of her nose Rey looked at her phone pinging. "What's up doc?" said the text from an unknown number. There was only one person it could be, if only because there was a quickly taken picture of the staples on his side. Thankfully they were intact. She should really block the number, but filled out the information with colorful amendments to his name, age, and birthdate. She was not going to respond, if her laywer got word of it, that alone would get her fired more then likely. The bastard had to know that, it took a lot of effort not to just break the phone as he texted something else. Let him, he'd get the picture she wasn't going to fall into his bait. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren has had many light brushes with death, though this time was the closest he'd come to death. Well to be honest he HAD died, at least fully once now. That much he knows, he also knows he shouldn't go near a certain doctor again, but really when had he ever not helped himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY. But my brain just doesnt stop until I write it down! This contains a LOT of jerking off. Well not a lot...kinda. Lots of imagined filth. LOTS. So prepare yourself.

He just finished staring at the woman before him as she left him with just a floaty sort of feeling. He played her name over and over again in his mind as a nurse dressed and changed his bandages. Never had any doctor been so LIVID with him, so beautifully angry at him for hurting himself while on their watch. He crunched the ice in his teeth after she left mostly to distract himself from his thoughts. "DON'T you ever try to kill yourself on my watch again." she had told him, and threatened to never prescribe him pain medication. Every other doctor was far to eager to just throw hundreds of pills at him. Now to have someone that not only didn't care that he'd be in pain, but THREATENED him that if he misbehaved like yelling at the fucking nurse patting his fucking stitches painfully, then he wouldn't be allowed to have medication for his pain. Not a single person had done that, and it did help him to stay calmer. 

Not to mention that said doctor Kenobi looked... beautiful, livid. The nurse left, turning on the tv and he could peacefully doze on the haze of medication. Which to be clear, still didn't ease out all the pain he was in, but left him lethargic enough to stay half asleep watching the flickering screen in the corner of his private room. Stabilized and now without threat of him dying he had been moved into a private room until his mother could bother to pick him up. Sandy and Danny from Grease flirted around the idealized 50's world of musicals. What was strange however instead of bright nearly platinum blond hair Sandy had brown hair and was currently in front of him with a smirk. Okay he was probably asleep at this point, because it wasn't Sandy, but that doctor pulling herself onto his lap and very gently touching his chest. 

"Promise to be gentle with me?" he questioned, she smirked, face flushed. She bit her lip looking down at him before leaning on top of him and biting not painfully hard his ear lobe. 

"Why would I be gentle? You broke three ribs arrogant bastard." she whispered. That shouldn't be exciting, he had problems enough without adding to them with masochism. He really only liked her because she saved his life, she had said so herself at some point he was sure. But as the last bit of the movie played out, Sandy/Rey vanishing between two long languid blinks that seemed to take a whole hour to complete she was back. Going over his vitals with practiced ease. She was still scowling at him, but he did heal fast. One of the perks of being him he would guess, maybe the only perk. "I'm taking your blood pressure." she explained, as she slipped a cuff around his arm. Her cheeks were still a bit ruddy with anger. "I drew the short straw this time Are you going to throw a tantrum?" she scoffed towards him. Of course, she hated him. She hated him, he really shouldn't like that she was nearly manhandling him. 

"Maybe?" he questioned. His face itched and he blinked realizing that he had several stitches on his cheek, if only because there was a mirror in the other corner allowing him to get at least a general glance at himself. The other way he noted was the tight feeling of skin pulled and held together with prickly thread. His heart gave a sickening sort of beat, the media, Hux, and pretty much anyone who was alive would NOT be happy. So why did he feel so excited by the notion?

"You will be discharged tomorrow and I expect you have gotten this lecture before but just for clarities sake..." she began and he prepared himself for the long lecture of 'don't move, keep the stitches dry'. "Sit your ass down on a bed and don't get up for at least two weeks." she told him. A new source of warm decided to make itself known in his lower stomach. "DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT do anything stupid." he wanted to ask 'like asking you to hop on top of me' but he couldn't make himself. If only because right now she was VERY close to the IV that had been burning in his arm and taking it out. Not that he was afraid of needles... that is. But, well, he did have to thank her for saving his life. Some kind of 'gift' basket, let Hux take care of most of it while he recovered.

* * *

 

Daisy was barking like mad at the guard on patrol, she always did no matter how long she spent getting scratches and love by the same retired police officer. His mom had came and got him, and from her look, he'd be getting a long lecture of how stupid he was eventually. He had time however to think about just exactly how he felt about the doctor. He watched with somewhat perverse pleasure as the 'leaked' (more like paid for) footage showed Kenobi yet again pressing down on his chest. He still had brutal purple bruise where her palms had kept his heart going. Touching it made it ache lightly and well, she looked like she was staring at him. It was obvious she was staring at the monitor next to his head, but well, she just yanked that bit of aluminum out of his chest and face again and again, only to start chest compression as he tried to die. Tried to, but she didn't let him, she stayed like that until finally like the ungrateful bastard that was his body he started to live again.  

He couldn't be assed to think of just what exactly the media was doing to her at the moment, but well... so he jerked it to thinking about her. He didn't know exactly why, but he couldn't sleep and found himself far to excited as he looked down at the medications he was supposed to be taking. He did down them, but there was only a single bottle for pain medication. It left him irritated and achy all over instead of the nice floating feeling of morphine. Irritated in the most pleasant sort of feeling, he should be demanding her to get him more, hell, he COULD get more. While no doctor ever decided to treat him twice, they were plenty able and willing to throw opiates, morphines, and just about every kind of pain medication at him that they could at him. But he could imagine her slim hand around him, he had TRIED to imagine a young Oliva Newton John, but like before her hair changed, and Rey was looking up at him. 

There was the rush of endorphins from the orgasm and he finally fell asleep to wake up with Daisy barking up a storm running from window, to window, to window. It was sickening, this woman SCARRED him, and he shouldn't be thinking of what her hands would look like around him as she teased him. _"I'm upset with you." she'd say, and slowly, torturous, would tease him until he begged her, unable to put her down and screw her senseless, to cum._ Alright, so it was fucked up, to think of her like that, pushing her out of his mind with some difficulty he put himself back down in the tiny guest room as the dog rushed out barking. He was going to get some sleep and NOT think of his wretched doctor who had decided to bring him back to life only to make him suffer and not- He sighed in frustration running a hand across his face lightly. It stung it burned and it was almost exactly what he needed to calm himself down. 

The better part of the week was spent getting breakfast, lunch, and dinner in bed, and making his way to and from the bathroom. His leg was broken, and now sported some new pins like his other, and quite frankly he'd rather be at his home. He WAS going to go home as soon as it was less of a chore getting to the bathroom. Daisy was growling and barking as he patted her rump and she darted across his legs, only to be patted again and again and again. It was entertaining just how angry the tiny dog got. "DAISY!" called a maid, and the dog jerked towards the woman, coming down with all its ten pounds onto his side. "SIR?!" the maid called as he hissed and groaned. He felt two stitches pop open when he lumbered himself up to the bathroom to check. Two most definitely were out as his side oozed blood and plasma. "SIR ARE YOU OKAY?" the maid called. 

"I'm fine!" he snapped towards her, and she left quickly. Pain was blasting through him and he glared down at the dwindling supply of pain medication. That might be what decided him, getting the maid to drop him off at the ER, the same one he had exited out. He was ushered quickly into a room, temper fraying. Really, all of this? He just- the older ER doctor tried to come near him and he punched the man for it. Which, to be honest was not going to be his finer moment. "I want KEN-OB-BEE." he told the man and slumped himself into the paper covered bed. He felt flushed and hot, there was little chance that she'd come, and right at the moment he just wanted to demand her to give him some proper medication levels for his trouble. His side burned and ached, more then likely they'd make him wait out until he was screaming for relief and more then willing to let anyone near him. 

He was pulling his shirt back on, meds now starting to loose their edge when she was there. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WORK?!" her voice yelled at him. He froze, just in the process of pulling his shirt to him as she stood there. He froze there, as she pushed him back down, and pulled on a pair of purple gloves. "You are a complete-" she began and bit it off, instead of just stabbing him with a local, she took his vitals, in a DAMNABLE slow manner. He wanted to snap, wanted to tell her to just fuck off and give him his meds, but whenever he opened his mouth she'd just give him a glare and start telling him exactly, in detail and very long words just what exactly she was doing. THEN done, and only THEN she graced him with two pills letting him simmer for a few moments as she ran a blood test of some sort. 

Finally when the edge came back, she was back, forcing him to sit down, exactly on the edge of where the few punctures were on his ass as she probed his wound, but he had about an hour of thinking before that. So she was attractive, and he did like her. More then like, if he was honest. If he had shame, he could deny it, but shame was hard to come by. "Did something stupid to open your stitches?" she demanded towards him. He felt a laugh try to break through him, it didn't work to well with the still broken ribs, but nonetheless a weak chuckle made its way out past his lips. What exactly what she implying? 

"Well, it was a..." he dropped off a moment as she pressed her fingers, ROUGHLY into his side. "vigorous," he added and took a breath. "Activity." he finished, and watched as she looked up to his face and winced. Getting a delicate pair of scissors and tweezers she began to remove the stitches. Her tongue flicked out to her lips, and quite frankly he was lucky that right now there was a constant painful tug in his side to prevent any kind of reaction. 

"Did I, or did I not tell you to sit on your ass?" she asked in such a chill tone that she grimaced at it. Not professional, just what did she think he was doing? He chuckled again, just what was going through her mind, he really needed to know. 

"I was on my ass." he admitted, staring down as she plucked the last black string from his side. The wound continued to ooze faintly. Maybe he wasn't applying that cream everyday like he should be. "Daisy was-" he was cut off with a gasp of pain as she flushed his wound with what felt like acid. Making DAMN sure it was clean for her next series of stitches. "A bit rough." he added finally. The way she frowned, cheeks starting to turn the most lovely shade of pink....please no. 

"NEXT time just use a-" she bit herself off by biting down on her lower lip. It really was all he needed, her cheeks were ruddy. She thought he was having sex? She was thinking of him having sex, she was thinking of him naked. He smirked down, pain almost completely forgotten. 

"Daisy is my mothers dog..." he whispered lowly. he pretended not to see the slight relaxed slump of her shoulders. She looked to the cart then back to him, eyes flickering over his chest. This was fucked up, but then, well, all pride aside of his ruined looks, he could do worse. "Little thing, smooshed face. Can't remember the breed." he found himself saying as she searched the drawer. 

"Like yours if you ever decide to get on a bike again?" she quipped. His cheek muscles jumped when she grabbed out a white plastic staple gun in a sterilized plastic case. EVERY doctor had told him to avoid staples, staples SCAR. He felt a excited chuckle make its way out of his throat. "I think seven." she told him pulling it out of the packaging. 

"What...seven what?" he questioned dumbly staring down at her hands. She pressed it to his side and clicked it down. He hissed in pain, and then felt a groan from his throat. It should NOT feel so good, but he couldn't stop until finally she was done torturing him. "Fuck." he gasped aloud. She was pressing gauze to his wound to mop up the last of the seepage. 

"Do NOT let there be a next time Ren." she told him sharply eyes darting to his before blinking and looking back down at the wound. 

"Is...isn't going to scar?" he asked lightly, was this punishment for breaking his stitches? He hoped-

"I certainly hope so!" she snapped. Oh god if only she knew how much that line of hers would play out once he got home. HIS home not his mothers this time. He couldn't get caught in this act, after spying one of the nurses apparently texting her, he could not stop himself from baiting her. She wouldn't text back, but that didn't exactly matter, his lurid imagining could very much supply her. Warming the chill of the staples with his hand and hissing at that pain he touched himself. So he was a masochist, that was nothing really knew to him. What was knew was someone who so obviously despised him, but still thought of him naked. Or did she hate him? Why did that seem so exiting that she hated him, but she wanted to fuck his brains out? Or so he hoped. 

_'Did she find THOSE'?_ he asked himself. _'Did she touch herself to them?'_

_He was looking down at her, staring at her slick folds as she pleasured herself. He was languorously stretched out in his mind in the bath._

_'I can't wait to fuck you.' he told her and she laughed breathy and light._

_'I certainly hope so!' she called to him. God help that he really couldn't, but he needed to get clean as she moaned just out of reach. Damn her tempting him, damn her staying out of reach with him unable to bare down on her and fuck her senseless. He bathed as quickly as possible, then got out, with her breathy laugh, as she pushed him down on the bed. He felt ready to burst, it didn't just ache, it was painfully tight and engorged. 'I'll only cum for you.' she whispered lowly, gripping him with her slender fingers. Moving so tortuously slow before she licked the tip, tongue digging lightly into the slit._

He breathed out in the orgasm, and spasms, even then he continued in his mind. She loved to tormenting him, knowing that the moment he could that he'd do the same to her. It was a game, their game played between bone breaks, and hospital visits. So he really had no shame, no matter how fucked up it was to imagine his doctor having sex with him, he almost felt like he needed it. Needed to feel her warm dripping folds... he growled, stopping himself from continuing by pressing harder to his side. The pain almost making him nauseated. It really didn't help, in fact it probably would make his masochism worse, but at the moment, he could care less. 

He gave himself about an hour of time to calm himself down from his fetid imaginings, and texted Hux. "I'm going to do the Starkiller tower jump." he told the red head. The owners of said building had been on him to do something with them for almost three years now. It would keep him in the city, keep him near her. His mind was pulling up several of his more dangerous and risky stunts. He couldn't exactly PLAN on getting hurt. But there would be a perk that he'd play the game up until she begged him to stop. He prevented another spiral of thoughts of her begging him to stop teasing her, stop, playing with her, and just- Ren groaned. Damned libido only seemed to be hiking painfully up. He was willing to admit he found her attractive. He nearly craved the more callous yet caring attitude. She carefully pulled out the stitches, made sure the wound was clean, then made damn sure he'd be thinking of her until SHE removed the metal once his skin sealed back together. 

He needed the scar on his face, it was a bit hard to look down with the bone breaks at the staples, this way, everyday that he shaved, or didn't, it would be a reminder of her. How she saved his life, how just close he came to death only for her to punch death in the face and bring him back. He needed more of her, he decided, if only to allow himself the pleasure of getting more material for his imaging. He most definitely couldn't actually fuck her until all she could do was moan his name... _'Unless of course SHE wanted me to.'_

He knew he was attractive, the millions of women begging him on the forums and videos with his nudes to fuck him told him that. So he'd wait, he had to wait until he knew with certainty that she wanted him. _'How can anyone NOT want you?'_ what did she call him when he first saw her? Idiot, arrogant? God yes, if that let him back to her then he'd be more then willing to be anything she wanted. 

* * *

 

He had been pissed, and simmering for maybe three more weeks. Unable to get her alone without some kind of lawyer or something present he was more then just furious at all the people DEMONIZING her. Screaming at her like she was a witch, or demon for scarring his face. At all points he would always have the same statement. "Rey Kenobi saved my life." it really was all he could do as press swarmed her. As they buzzed around her like ever present flies, he even heard that his mother had been considering filing a suit in his name. God damned press, god damned everyone. He nursed a bottle of beer, as a camera flashed to the side of his face. 

"Fuck it." he snapped, and broke said bottle over the head of the paparazzi. He didn't start fights HERE, this was his dad's old bar, and he swore to never start anything here. Chewie, so named for his nearly constant chewing of asprin gave a startled noise before the fight actually started. Oh there would be charges, so many GOOD charges, but quite frankly, as he held his shirt up to yet another broken nose he could care less. In a wagon, the ambulance workers gave him a wide berth. He had a few punches to him, and probably some glass embedded in the back of his skull. It hurt, stinging painfully, but after his demands he was heading towards HER. And HER hospital, HER care. Maybe this time she wouldn't be sat in by that crusty bastard Tekka. He requested her, only her to take the stitches out, to take the staples out, and to go over his leg. That bastard Tekka sat in on EVERY single one of those leaving him painfully wanting her callous attitude. That didn't prevent her from baiting him when Tekka wasn't listening... 

"He's asking for you Peanut." he heard the male nurse that brought him into the room say. Finn, he was Finn. The same one he had hopefully gleaned her number from. He had more then once tried to get her information from the hospital, only to be met with a laywer telling him in very long terms to 'fuck off' and leave this place and her alone. With his shirt to his face he'd be exposed to her, and all the various small scars over his body. He was glad he was a fast healer, and was planning on his first stunt after this recovery. She froze in the doorway, tongue flicking out to her lips wetting them before an irritated scowl pulled her features down. Hide it as she might, he knew she found him attractive. Tekka was no where to be seen and he was more then just glad for it. 

"AGAIN?!" she demanded towards him, and he chuckled. Watching as she flung herself at some speed into the rolling chair to slide next to him. She snapped gloves on then stood grabbing his wrists to get a good look at his face and nose. Then consulted the chart, leaving him to push his blood soaked shirt back to his nose. She racked her eyes over him, then hissed in frustration. "Another tantrum?" she asked him and finally put her hands back on him again. 

"Only so I-" he was cut off as she put her knuckles between his nose and pulled. Pain stabbed into him but he remained still as she began to realign the cartilage. Holding his face up, to keep the last dregs of blood he could only ogle down towards her. 

"No pain meds anymore Ren. STOP drinking too unless you want a cirrhotic liver." his heart beat rose up and while it should be anger that flooded him, no drinking? She must be really mad at him. But at the moment, despite the still stabbing pain he was in perfect position to look down the V of her scrub top and into the black lacy bra underneath. From here he could just see the barest hint of-He hissed as with a pop his nose realigned. "Turn around." she told him, and he complied. With her rough probing of his head, her hand was shaking as it ran through his hair. "Good, I don't feel any glass." she told him, this time a little more breathy. He glanced back at her, she looked dazed, and he smirked. Okay so it hurt, it hurt quite a bit as she grabbed out a small tube just after cleaning the wounds. "Cyanoacrylate for these." 

"What now doc?" he asked as she rummaged around. 

"Skin glue, super glue basically. Or have you never had it before?" her voice was full of scorn. Without someone there she was back to the way he enjoyed her. "Tell me, did you PLAN on getting glass in your head? Or do you just like getting brain damage?" God yes. This is what he needed smirking back at her as she applied the horrid stuff and squeezed his skin back together. Her hand nearly fisting in his hair to press this skin together. 

"Well, I needed the excuse to be under your tender loving care doc." he told her. She didn't flinch, but she did rack her eyes down his back. "Are you going to watch my new-" he hissed when she moved to another one. The stuff BURNED. 

"As if I would EVER watch your sheer idiocy Ren." she told him. He smiled satisfied. It would be in just a few days. He told her exactly when he was going to jump, more amused as she just glared down at him. Finally the last cut closed she snapped her gloves off and dumped them into the trash can. "Now, like I said, no pain meds this time." she wrote something down, then shoved the paper into his chest, hand lingering there just a tad to long for such an angry little woman. "Do this again, and I will put you on the list of 'those who will not ever get another pain medication ever'." she might think he was only doing this as a vain attempt for drugs. To be honest he had done it once or twice not long after his father died. It was better to be blissed out on the haze of drugs then face THAT. 

"Good to know doc." he pulled out the small pill bottle in his pocket and tossed it at her. It was what was left of his medication, all pain medication. The last bottle went untaken, while it left him achy, it was worth the look on her face before it was quickly pressed out and away into a pleasant mask. 

"GET out of my hospital REN." she told him, and left him there to be discharged. Well at least now she knew he wasn't doing this to get drugs, and doing this FOR her. Tekka was there leaving him unable to get closer to her, but now he over heard Finn telling him about how 'professional' Rey had been. Maybe now they'd trust them alone together. There wasn't a good chance for death with his newest jump, but... that didn't say much about winding up the ropes that would save him from dying. Could he suffer a cut? Very much so, thankfully the hype was going down now. He could more easily get in contact with everyone needed to get all this crap against her dropped without the constant buzz of media screaming in various faces. 

But well, she did give him a lot more material to work with in his imaginings. True to her word she didn't give him anything other then topical antibiotics and a light steroid cream. He ran his hand down the back of his head feeling the sting and burn of the wounds. His mind supplying her hand fisting in his hair and pulling as she screamed his name body spasming as she came around him. _She spent long moments of recovery below him gasping as he kissed her breasts, still inside of her. After what felt like only minutes she grinned up at him. "Do this again?" she asked him, vocabulary at a bare minimum to continue their lovemaking. He chuckled, she was so greedy for him and he adored it in her._

_"I have to be on stage in a hour." he reminded her. She laughed and put her hands behind him pulling their chests flush._

_"Then we have an hour." she bit into his ear lobe, his hair was long enough to cover it. He returned the favor at the meaty portion on her shoulder soothing the mark with his tongue. He was careful not to break the skin, she wouldn't like that, and be upset with him. "Do you KNOW how filthy a human mouth is?" she yelled at him once. Any upset was soothed quickly, easily, she wasn't really utterly upset. She was a doctor, she knew how filthy a mouth really was, and could be just as filthy too. Sitting with her hand in his just before the cameras kicked on. Hand just barely cupping him. God damn if he didn't adore that about her, no matter how filthy he could be she trumped him far to easily. Beat him at his own damned game at every point, smirking and truly not fondling him just yet knowing that even just the low voice in his ear would do. His self control barely on the thinnest of strings until he could get her back alone with him and make her pay for it._

Maybe he was obsessed as he her complaining to them once. Well, yes, probably. But considering how her eyes racked over his body, how she almost looked dazed at him for a moment before she got in control of herself. He might be obsessed, she did save his life he was allowed to be obsessed. She wasn't giving him much choice in her utter refusal to respond to his calls or texts. His mother was being nosy about this doctor, and he was very glad her job often took her away. He needed to talk her into talking to the medical board, rumor had it that she could loose her job for scarring him. Would she be grateful that he saved her? Well, he couldn't just waltz up and talk to her, there always needed to be SOME excuse. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Addition: If it is okay with tinylittebrain, I may continue, mainly with the interactions building up to the story they have.


End file.
